


Spring

by stubborngal



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborngal/pseuds/stubborngal
Summary: Spring. A perfectly studied show-piece, and a heavenly improvisation.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing in February.  
> I didn't want to post it, but i felt bad for not doing it when this ship needs more love, right?  
> So, yeah.  
> Enjoy!

 

It was engraved in his heart, the passionate change his words brought to his talented hands. Freedom in his pure form was a vast ocean clearing his clouded mind with what would be praised by thousands over years.   
The strength of his yet to be nurtured fingers accompanied with the brash attitude a young man of his age would have.  

He did not give up after that preposterous first impression.  

No.    
The highly skilled prodigy pleaded for a second chance that not everyone was known to give at that time. He remembered all the complications he had at that moment, still, he allowed him to play one more time. 

Their time together as pupil and teacher was short lived. Both took paths they would have desired not to follow, however it was one thing to do what their souls were directed to do and another to fight their fated compositions.  

As brief as it was, he condensed the knowledge he thought important to pass onto him. But, by the time the other could return, his life was already claimed by one last Requiem.  

Regardless of the dark unfortunate turn of events, he held those spring memories dearly. Ludwig didn't seem to remember, perhaps it wasn't as important for him. Despite those understandable gloomy thoughts, his whole body was lead by a desire that he hadn't been feeling since he 'woke up'. It was one of those calls that couldn't be simply ignored. So, after a long time deciding what to do and how to approach him without being extremely out of himself, he exchanged the halls for the kitchen. 

Since he was capable of reasoning, he had always preferred actions over words, something like little favors or tangible gestures. After all, when someone said 'I love you', you were supposed to show it too! Those words would end up forgotten if there was nothing else but that!   
He couldn't come up to him and say something when there was nothing good he'd like to say. So, he'll show him. 

Cluttering the kitchen, he tested the ability of his hands with a new pastry.  

It has to be rich, he though. A consistency bordering the avidity of a man whose perseverance was unquestionable, whose heart shamelessly melted others with an unexpected sweetness.   
There was no need for pretentiousness with him. He just hoped he managed to correctly convey his affection.  

 

Having no intention of letting the others relish with what was not meant for them, he grabbed a plate, a fork and a knife, to make his way upstairs to his bedroom. Carefully balancing everything in both hands, he tried to gently knock with his foot. He knew he was being rather imprudent for how awfully late or disgustingly early he was intruding.  

It was the third time he knocked, but he could hear him drag his feet to open the door. 

Not minding the atrocious look he received, he smiled inviting himself in his faintly lighted room.  

 

\- ...It's too early Wolf. - he grumbled, unable to make his tired eyes adjust to anything at all. 

 

\- Today is a great day, don't you think?  

 

Sitting down, he placed the cake in front of him; waking Ludwig's curiosity.  

 

\- I think is five in the morning. - yawning he sat down facing him, impassive by his visit. 

 

Feeling his stare feed up with his every action, he served him one slice. Ludwig reached for his serving too engrossed by the whole situation to ask why. It wasn't his birthday yet, and he certainly wasn't waiting, nor expecting a surprise of this caliber from Mozart. Taking an appropriate bite, he let himself savor the greatness of an enchantment. 

 

\- Didn't I tell you? - content with his reaction, he met his curious gaze. - You did make a name for yourself in the world.  

 

As the loud clank of the fallen fork that slid through his fingers, a flash of a lost piece went back to his righteous place.  

 

Spring. A perfectly studied show-piece, and a heavenly improvisation. 

 

 _'Mark that young man; he will make himself a name in the world!'_   

 

Warmth radiated all over his chest, just like melted chocolate. That man was incredibly ridiculous. 

Placing his plate down, he smiled at him. 

 

\- I sure did. - looking straight at those beautiful eyes, he reached for him enveloping his lithe form in a crushing hug that quickly escalated into a tickling fight. 

 

They sure woke the rest up with how loud they were being, but they couldn't care less. Spring has come for them and they were receiving it with the respectful love it deserved.  

 

 _'_ _I_ _have_ _always_ _been_ _among_ _the_ _greatest_ _admirers_ _of Mozart and I_ _will_ _remain_ _while_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _breath_ _of_ _life_ ** _._** ** _'_**


End file.
